Current approaches to improve lysine production and the production of lysine-derived products, such as cadaverine, focus on the overexpression or attenuation of proteins involved in cellular metabolism. However, the yield obtained so far is not satisfying. Therefore, there is a need for new techniques resulting in higher yields of lysine and cadaverine.